


Be My Valentine?

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, If you squint you can see the fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Alec goes to Pandemonium with Magnus, things soon get steamy and turn from Valentine's date to Valentine's sex..No real plot here...just filthy smut...Happy Valentine's Day everyone...





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Well... I wrote this and saw lots of fluff being posted and realised I didn't get the memo...Soz

The subject of the meeting was a blur. Alec was meant to be paying attention. As head of the New York Institute, it was his responsibility to oversee everything that went down, that included listening to how the new arrivals were due to portal in during the weekend. They were six new fresh-out-of-the academy faces that would need to be shown the ropes from the moment they stepped into New York. Alec ran a tight ship here. It was just a shame that as Jace was waffling on about the extra weapons they’d had brought in for the new arrivals, Alec’s mind was elsewhere.

It wasn’t often he lost concentration, he was usually on high alert and ready for anything. However, as his eyes stared unblinking at two notches that had been scratched onto his desk, his mind wandered to the man he’d be seeing tonight. Alec traced his finger over the indentations, retracing the action with his fingers that had been the cause of damage in the first place. Jace’s voice faded into nothing as Alec remembered digging his nails into the woodwork as Magnus was taking him hard from behind. He’d spent a late night working and missed not one, but two dinner dates.

A blush crept up his face as he remembered being bent over and shown just what he’d been missing. He swallowed hard. The room was soundproofed. It had to be with just how loud he was making him go, how much he was begging for mercy. Not that he wanted any. Magnus was in his rights to have him however he wanted. Letting out a breath, he pressed a nail back into the notch, the teeth on his neck, the hands on his waist and the hard, thick-

“Alec?”

He jumped a little, eyes glazed, looking over as Jace and the three other Shadowhunters were looking at him, waiting.

“Y-Yes?” He cleared his throat. “Yes... we’ll need to give Izzy the training room so she can distribute their roles and find out each of their strengths.”

Jace raised his eyebrow as Alec answered exactly what he’d asked without any hesitation. Alec shrugged to his parabatai at his confusion. He didn’t get to work his way up to head of the institute without learning the art of multitasking…

It was another hour before the meeting finished. This gave Alec time to bore himself out of the problem that had formed in his trousers and plenty of time to get ready for tonight. Magnus had invited him out to Pandemonium, claiming it was his duty to accept the date with it being Valentine’s Day. Alec had always been curious of the mundanes for enjoying it. He’d never imagine he’d have the chance to himself, so it was causing butterflies in his stomach as he showered and spruced up for the night ahead.

\---

When Alec arrived at the club, he walked in without a glance at the bouncers or the queue. It wasn’t because he was glamoured, it was just because people _knew_ him. They knew not to stop not only the Head Shadowhunter of the city, but the boyfriend of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, owner of the club. Alec looked around as he entered, clutching a small red paper bag as he did.

Taking out his phone, he was about to text Magnus and let him know he’d arrived, but he put it away again just as his eyes honed in on Magnus’ body moving slowly and sensually on the dance floor. Grinning both happily for finding him and a little proudly for the way others were practically drooling at his boyfriend, Alec made his way to the bar, grabbing a martini and a bottle of beer. Frowning as they were both a deep red. Before he could question it, the bartender pointed to the board stating that in honour of Valentine’s day, all drinks were mixed with the edible dye.

Two hands circled his waist and Alec leant back into the body against him, gently panting onto his neck as he felt sweet kisses over his skin that made the hairs there stand on end.

“You’re early.” Magnus’ voice came out deeply behind him, the hands now still, one on Alec’s chest, the other resting lightly on one of his thighs.

“I knew you’d be here early too.” Alec smiled and turned in his arms, passing Magnus his drink before they kissed gently, uncaring of the curious eyes around them. Alec closed his eyes into it and as they parted lips he heard Magnus humming happily before they clinked their glasses in a toast to the night.

“Shall we?” Magnus smiled and took his hand, entwining their fingers as he walked Alec through the crowds and to the back of the room, slipping past two bouncers who held open the VIP rope for him. “You didn’t have to get me anything, darling. Having you here is enough for me.” Magnus smiled back at him, eying the red paper bag that Alec held out to him.

“Of course I did,” Alec scoffed and handed him the bag as they reached a booth in the corner, sliding into it side by side where Magnus immediately crossed an ankle with one of Alec’s under the table, their hands now apart to drink their drinks. Alec was always going to bring something for Magnus, he barely ever got a chance to spoil him.

Eying him nervously, Alec watched Magnus place his drink down and open the bag. He took out the small box and raised his brow in curiosity. “Oh, well this is interesting…” he smirked and opened up the box, gasping as a silver chain was inside, the pendant on the end a thick black blunt cut stone. “Onyx?” Magnus smiled to him and placed it around his neck. “Thank you, Alexander...Along with the omamari, I’ll be the safest Warlock in the city.” He leant over and kissed Alec once more, letting it linger. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” he whispered onto his lips. Alec blushed and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his entire face, a full and genuine smile he saved only for Magnus.

“Now, let’s get to drinking and dancing!” Magnus was up and drank another sip of the liquid in his glass, already swaying his hips in time to the music as he scooted around the table. Alec laughed and swigged his beer as quick as he could so he could at least give himself liquid courage to dance. It wasn’t that he _couldn’t_ dance, he’d practised plenty of times after meeting Magnus. It was just he was embarrassed to do it in front of anyone. Magnus seemed pretty excited though, to have him join in, so he wasn’t going to crush him by saying no. This was a date after all.

\---

It didn’t take long for Alec to get the rhythm. He moved only for Magnus as they watched each other like they were the only ones in the room. Alec’s eyes locked with the seductive stare of the Warlock and he found himself drawn in closer and closer with every thud of the beat.

Someone knocked him a little as he moved, and when he turned to see a Seelie eying him up and down, Alec wasn’t surprised to feel an arm slink around his waist as Magnus pulled him away and press their bodies together to stake his claim.

“He can look all he wants, but if he touches you again, I’ll be turning his nose into an elephants trunk,” he mumbled into Alec’s ear, bold enough to take his earlobe into his mouth and then Alec was suddenly _very_ aware of the groin pressed to his own and the hand that had slipped up the back of his shirt to press flat on his lower back.

The music was turning between the usual club music and remixes of love songs to keep the mood going and Magnus was even starting to hum into his ear as they now moved together, still connected at the waist down, their thighs touching with the movements.

“Wanna put my fingers through your hair,” Magnus whispered into his ear as a hand ran up to grip lightly on the hairs on the back of Alec’s head. “Wrap me up in your legs and love you till your eyes roll back.” He sang along with the music and Alec had to close his eyes for a moment just to catch his breath. The song was terrible, but Magnus made it sound like the best and filthiest thing in the world.

“Magnus…” Alec smiled, trying to focus, but finding it hard as Magnus began to press into him in rhythm.

“Rock your body, turn you over.” He ran the hand on Alec’s back down to grip his ass before keeping up his slow grind and Alec had to bury his head into Magnus’ neck as he was getting turned on so quickly. He didn’t know how to react. “Touchin’ you like it’s our first time…” Magnus finished with a heavy breath into his ear before he leant back.

Alec’s head was lifted by the grip of his hair and he bit his lip, looking down at Magnus who now looked just as affected as he knew he felt himself. Without a word and only a look, Magnus started to walk backwards, parting their bodies and Alec felt a chill where he’d been for so long. He followed blindly, watching only the back of Magnus’ head as he was lead away from the dance floor and up a set of stairs to the side. Magnus used a flick of his wrist to unlock the door and then let Alec go through first.

The room had a living room set up, only there were CCTV screens to one side. He swallowed and turned round as Magnus was locking the door, this time, manually with the latch. “On your knees,” Magnus breathed out and Alec’s legs immediately felt like jelly. He kept his eyes on Magnus’ as he lowered himself down, not wanting to look too eager. He ended up looking up as Magnus stepped closer until his toes were almost touching Alec’s knees. They didn’t even exchange words. Alec knew what Magnus wanted, he was eager to have it himself as his hands moved to fumble with a bit of haste to undo Magnus’ belt and tight jeans, reaching between the zip and pulling out the hard flesh that was beneath. Alec groaned at the sight. He leant down and began to suck at the base, his eyes still locked with Magnus’.

“Such a tease,” Magnus sighed out as he ran a hand through Alec’s hair, encouraging him while using his other hand to curl around himself, pressing the tip between Alec’s now open lips and sliding himself in and out. He groaned as Alec’s eyes fluttered and he rested his hands on Magnus’ waist, letting him slowly make love to his mouth. “Yes...” Magnus moaned and Alec moved forward, almost desperate to speed things up. He deep throated Magnus, causing the Warlock to gasp before he was pushed back to lean against the back of the sofa he was nearby, Alec taking control and starting to suck and take him in over and over again.

“Shit.” Magnus felt his toes curling as he felt himself building. He could see Alec already jerking himself off as he worked him, looking up at him through his thick lashes, Magnus decided that this wasn’t enough. “G-Get up,” he panted and used the hand in Alec’s hair to pull him off and urge him to his feet. Alec was breathless and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on as he crashed their mouths together, their tongues fighting for dominance. The moan that Magnus gave into his mouth let him know he could taste himself on Alec.

A whirl of wind hit Alec and he pulled away to see a portal now beside them. He laughed breathlessly.“I-I thought...that we’d be having a quickie and then back to the dance floor?”

“Fuck the dance floor.” Magnus grabbed his hands and pulled him through the portal, forgetting everything about his plans to spend their date together doing normal mundane things such as drink and be merry in a club together. Alec’s presence alone in those fitted jeans and shirt was too much for him to handle. How he thought he’d survive on a quick blowjob, he would never understand. He wanted every inch of Alec and he was going to get it.

Alec felt himself be pushed back and his knees hit the bed. Magnus hadn’t even bothered portalling them into the another room, he went straight to business. “We’ll finish our date after,” he breathed out, already starting to tear himself out of his clothes, Alec doing the same from where he lay.

Magnus, naked first, grabbed Alec’s jeans and yanked them down, growling lowly as he saw the tight red underwear Alec had on. The words “Be My Valentine” were written across the front where Alec’s erection had already grown to full size and created a stain through the ‘B’. Alec blushed brightly, completely forgetting his choice of underwear, hoping to give his boyfriend amusement later on. He went to remove them, but Magnus crawled over him and took his hands away as he knelt back.

“Adorable,” he breathed out and Alec curled his body a little bit under the intense stare, his body squirming beneath Magnus’. He let out a moan as Magnus moved his hand to palm his cock and then gasped as he was flipped onto his stomach, hands on his hips pulling him to his knees while he leant on his elbows so he could turn and see what was happening.

Magnus pulled down his underwear just enough before he dove straight in, wasting no time. Alec moaned and dropped his head onto his forearms, the wet muscle of Magnus’ mouth tonguing at him, his lips on his puckered skin made the most obscene sounds and Alec could do little more than take it and whimper into the pillow.

Then there were fingers, Magnus’ fingers working him open, first 2 now three as he stretched him in preparation for what was to come, Alec almost didn’t last. His body tensing as he was so close, so close to the end as he curled his toes and gripped onto the pillow case almost tearing it in two before all at once the pleasure stopped.

Alec gasped out and felt his orgasm denied before he was flipped onto his back, his mind still hazy from being on the edge. Two hands were smoothing over his chest and down to his thighs, more to soothe him and bring him back down then to give him what he was starting to shiver for. “Deep breaths” Magnus stroked his hand down Alec’s face and he leant into the touch, breathing in deeply and feeling almost over sensitive from the attention and teasing but with no release at the end. They’d never done anything like this before, usually Alec would just activate his stamina rune for another go.  Bringing his hands down his own legs, Alec took hold of the backs of his thighs, bending his legs and holding them wide as he panted up at Magnus, looking at him with a mix of love and adulterated lust.

“Alexander...” Magnus groaned and ran his finger tips up Alec’s forearms, his cock twitching at the sight of him, his Valentine’s Day underwear still on but straining, his slicked up ass offered to him. Not wanting to deny any of them any further, he shifted forward and held the head of his already leaking cock to the quivering hole before pushing in slowly. Alec rolled his eyes back and moaned out, his hands gripping the skin of his own legs as he was filled to the fully until Magnus’ hips were flush against him.

It was safe to say they were at their honeymoon period, their sex drive had been on fire and Alec couldn't seem to get enough of him, not that Magnus was complaining. Alec could drive him crazy with just a look. Looking down at the picture of sin beneath him, he put his palms either side of Alec’s head, leaning to kiss him long and slow, as their tongues glided he pushed onto his tiptoes so that the only parts of them touching were the parts inside of Alec. Finally getting into position, Magnus then began to pull out and piston his hips back in with a quick and precise jab. Alec gasped and lost the rhythm of the kiss as he did, Magnus had the angle perfect to press into the bundle of nerves he’d already tormented with his fingers minutes ago.

It continued like this for a while until Alec was lost and biting his bottom lip as Magnus did all the work above him, making him feel overwhelmed and a little delirious at the pleasure.

Lifting his head, Alec let one of his legs go, keeping it bent at Magnus’ waist. His free hand taking hold of the back of his lovers neck and pulling him down to kiss him deeply, using his tongue to try and mimic the movement their lower bodies were doing. Magnus smirked into the kiss before he pulled back, slipping out of Alec and causing the Shadowhunter to breathe out and let go of his remaining leg, they both shivered at the loss of contact. “Move on to your front” Magnus instructed, his voice husky. Alec felt his body obey, melting into the mattress at his tone of voice, using what strength he could gather to pull himself over onto his stomach before hands pulled on his hips, he aided them along by pushing his knees down to elevate himself.

“You’re very bossy tonight…” Alec laughed before he sighed into the pillow feeling Magnus push back in, this time covering Alec’s body with his own and starting to bite and suck at the base of his neck. Alec closed his eyes and arched his back to press further, moaning out as Magnus began to thrust slow and drawn out but going deeper than before. The angle just right.

“Well you make me want you in every way imaginable” Alec could feel the smirk against his skin, “and I have a hard time resisting such an angelic face”

“So you have a thing for angelic faces do you?” Alec couldn’t help but tease.

“Only yours” Magnus answered and dropped his weight onto Alec’s back pushing him flat to the mattress, trapping his still clothed erection against the bed. “Your _face_ ” He licked a line up the side of Alec’s cheek before running his teeth in a light graze down to Alec’s neck. His hips rocking to accentuate his words. “Your _body_ ”

Alec let out a gasp as Magnus used his own knees to spread Alec’s legs as far as they’d go “Your gorgeous _ass_ ” all the while still pressing into him until he was fully buried inside and there sweating bodies were touching in every way possible.

“You feel so good around my cock” He moaned out and Alec, regardless of the position they were in felt himself blushing. “So tight” Magnus was now sucking at his neck as he spoke out in groans. “Dancing in that club...making me want to fuck you in front of everyone” His pace was constant as he moved and Alec was moaning louder and heightening his pitch as he gripped one hand back into Magnus’ ass cheek while the other gripped into the once perfectly styled mohawk on his head.

“Oh fuu-ahn!” Alec cried out as Magnus’ pace quickened, the sound of their skin slapping only heightening the pleasure. Alec knew it was Magnus who had initiated the dancing and taken the lead in the club, but he was too out of it to question the flirtatious blame.

“The things you do to me” Magnus growled low and if Alec’s body hadn’t been drawn so tight he’d have shivered. “I couldn’t let it end there…” Magnus moved a hand to pull Alec’s head back, turning it so they could kiss sloppily to the side. “Just fucking your mouth” The sound of the springs in the bed began to strain as Magnus took him harder and harder, every line that spilt from his mouth only seemed to spur him on even more. “Watching me while you took all of me with those gorgeous lips of yours…”  Alec was pressing his face into Magnus’ forearm that held his weight beside his head. Biting at the skin to muffle the sounds he never thought would come out of his own mouth.

“M-Magnus” Alec dropped his hands and pushed up, lifting them both for a moment. “I want to look at you” He swallowed and Magnus gave him room to twist, Alec regretted his decision as they parted and immediately missed the pressure inside him, dropping heavily onto his back he felt Magnus take one of his legs and push it across his other, turning Alec’s body so his lower half was twisted, bringing his body down and sliding back in, once again bearing his full weight down. What started as well timed rocking turned into desperate and fast thrusts, Alec gripped at Magnus’ back with one hand and the edge of the mattress with his other, moaning loudly as the force was hitting the bed off the wall. He hoped the neighbours would forgive them…

“So close” Magnus growled into his ear before he began to suck on his neck rune, nipping at it and letting the sweat drip from his skin onto Alec’s contorted form.

“Come for me” Alec purred out as he tilted his head to give Magnus more space. “Fill me” He clenched his muscles down almost like a vice on Magnus causing the man to cry out before it turned into a groan.

“Fuck! Do that again” Magnus laughed with a strain as Alec bit his lip and began to continue in pulses with his muscles around Magnus, timing it so he gripped him as he tried to pull out each time until eventually Magnus snapped his hips forward and pressed deep, moaning into Alec’s shoulder as he emptied himself inside him, Alec almost milking him as he rocked gently. “Wh-where did you learn that?” Magnus laughed and pulled back, kissing Alec’s swollen lips and sucking on the bottom one as he slipped out once more, his hand moving to stroke over the still very prominent bulge in Alec’s underwear.

“M-Magnus” Alec clenched his eyes shut, finally getting a hand where he needed it most, he turned his hips back round so he was flat on his back again, feeling the sticky heat slipping out of him as he did, he sighed and pinched one of his own nipples to stimulate himself as Magnus _finally_ relieved him of the ‘joke’ underwear and tossed them to one side before he leant down and relaxing his throat, took Alec down in one go. “Yes!” Alec couldn’t help his hips pushing up, without realising he’d now given Magnus the chance to press his fingers between his cheeks, rubbing his own fluids around his sensitive and hole. Alec felt a tingle, gasping and knowing all too well the feeling.

Magnus was using his magic, not just on him...but inside him, moaning shamelessly he thrust up into the willing throat as Magnus kept his un-glamoured eyes on him as he sucked him and stimulated his prostate with his magic at the same time.

It wasn’t much longer before Alec was groaning and spasming a little before releasing into Magnus’ mouth, sighing finally as it was all done and he was spent, his body falling limp from where it had arched at the intensity and he felt the bed shift. Magnus had crawled up beside him and began to kiss him lazily, their bodies too pliant and sedated to do much more than embrace each other. He could taste the saltiness in Magnus’ mouth and hummed in appreciation. He used to shy away from anything remotely ‘too filthy’, but everything Magnus did with him or to him made him feel amazing. To taste his own fluids only made a pride run through him and made him feel wanted.

“That was...” Alec smiled and nuzzled at his boyfriends nose.

“ _You_ were ...” Magnus chuckled and pressed a kiss to the end of his chin. “I’m sorry I got too horny and ruined a perfectly planned date...after the club I wasn’t going to take you to a midnight dinner”

“Ruined?” Alec grinned. “Nothing’s ruined...except…” he shifted a little and winced. “Except maybe me…” He blushed and smiled as Magnus returned the shyness a little before they were back to embracing. “You can just make it up to me with another date...and another midnight dinner”

“I can…” Magnus draped his arm over Alec’s chest and rested his head to the crook of his neck. “Happy Valentine's Day my love” Magnus couldn't wipe the smile on his face as Alec returned the words without hesitation before he kissed him softly.

Later on as Alec was picking up his discarded clothes, he noticed something sewn into his underwear. The word “Forever” was scrolled in stitches beneath the words already printed on, he felt his heart jump a little at the thought of Magnus using his magic to write the words there and decided he might just keep them. After all, there were still plenty more Valentine’s Days to come...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
